Food Spirits
Food Spirits(食品スピリッツ, Shokuhin Supirittsu) are the desceased souls of those who passed away with regret and sadness of not enjoying the ingredients of the living. These spirits exist all around the world, haunting specific ingredients that they wished to have eaten when they were alive. In some cases, Food Spirits don't have to be deceased, some can linger if their physical body is between both the living world and dead. Some spirits can even inhabit ingredients, partciularly the Appetite Devil's, who can enter a new vessal through an ingredient and slowly gain residence inside a host. Description There are two different variations of Food Spirits that exist in the world: The first are the normal spirits of beings that passed away during their time in the land of the living. Due to this, they often find themselves becoming Food Spirits when they regret not having the chance to eat an ingredient they craved for in real life. In most cases, the normal food spirits often stay the same as they were when they were alive, not showing any form of change. The second variation are the more corrupt Food Spirits, often commonly known as Appetite Devils, who were originally created from a host body or inhabited one for a time. After their host dies, the spirits will often leave and stay within the Back Channel's until they find a new one to attempt their revival. Due to the world of Food Spirits being filled with nothing but darkness, when one takes possession of a human host, they must often wear masks to keep themselves from losing their grip on their host and returning back to the Back Channel. Voice of The Ingredients It is revealed that Food Spirits can actually guide chef's when they are attempting to cook certain ingredients, although not able to tell them, they can assist with hints through the body. Though only few chefs who have an incredible talent can hear them, often able to understand the method much more clearer. It is possible for spirits to become visible, but one must obtain and consume the Food King of Area 7, PAIR, which allows people to view the Back Channel into the Spirit World. Abilities Immortality: In most cases when someone can see a food spirit, it's possible for them to touch one and attack one, but due to their intangible spirit, no harm can be done to one in the living world. That does not make them invulnerable however as objects that can cross the border of the living and afterlife can affect them in one way or another, an example of this is how the Urchive can repel the spirits. Not only that, a spirit can take a large amount of damage from other spirits, but cannot be killed since they have already lost their lives once, making them vulnerable to others like them. Possession: In a few cases, a food spirit has the ability to enter a living body and assume control, gaining a host and improving their bodies if they show to have genetic defects. Not only that, Appetite Devils can also enter a host and inhabit their host while often at times allowing portions of their power to manifest if the need arises. However, there are instances that can hinder the possessed host and affect the Food Spirits as well. Objects that specifically affect the spirit world can cause trouble for a host, while sunlight also makes it difficult for them to walk around without losing their control. Due to this, most that are possessed often have to wear masks to hide from the sun. Category:Religion Category:Area 7 Category:Kingdom of Hope